


March 22, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around Silver Banshee's arm.





	March 22, 2005

I never created DC canon.

A tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around Silver Banshee's arm after the latter robbed a Metropolis jewelry shop  
and Supergirl arrived to defeat her.

THE END


End file.
